LH Bizarre Adventures: Rip and Tear & Final Fantasy vs King Diamond
by RCurrent
Summary: One-shot, Dedicado a MontanaHatsune, Los Hijos de Lincoln, se enfrentarán a un enemigo que solo está empeñada en matar a toda su familia sin razón aparente, batalla de Stands. Loud House Bizarre Adventures: Rip and Tear & Final Fantasy Vs King Diamond


**_Loud House Bizarre Adventures: Rip and Tear & Final Fantasy vs King Diamond._**

 _Me alegro de verte, Bienvenidos a un One-shot de The Loud House...Con Jojo Bizarre adventures, este es un pequeñito regalo que está dedicado a MontanaHatsune92, ya has dedicado una que otra historia a mi, así que quisiera devolverte el favor, en serio, quiero agradecértelo, sumado a que también me he enganchado a la legión de admiradores de Jojo, aquí veremos a Linka y Lukas Layton Loud, OCs míos que son Hijos de Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, los podréis ver en mi fic de Wattpad titulado " Hermandad", aquí ellos se enfrentaran a la Hija de Alexander y Leni: Anastasia Invansevic-Loud. Solo espero que les guste y cualquier crítica positiva, o como mínimo constructiva o informes de errores de ortografías, será bien aceptadas, las amenazas o insultos, serán descartadas y totalmente ignoradas._

 ** _Disclamer: Loud House es propiedad de Nickelodeon y el OC de Alexander pertenece a Montana, lo único mío son el resto de los OCs y la trama, su objetivo no es más que el de entretener._**

* * *

En las calles de Kyoto, un par de estudiantes de secundaria de último año estaban caminando bajo la lluvia con paraguas para evitar empaparse, a todas luces, eran mellizos, ambos tenían la edad de 19 años de edad, tenían pecas en sus mejillas, ligeros dientes de conejo que solo se veían cuando hablaban o abrían sus bocas, y lo más importante, ambos poseían un blanco cabello como la nieve, la diferencia entre ambos, era que uno era un chico, y la otra era una chica, resaltando el hecho de que la última era de cabello largo.

-Linka, ¿Que tan lejos estamos en de casa?-Preguntó su hermano, que estaba sosteniendo el paraguas.-No quiero seguir empapándome.

-Estamos a unas calles, Lukas.-Dijo Linka a su gemelo.-Venga, acabamos de salir de la preparatoria, tendremos todo el fin de semana largo para hacer lo que nos gusta.

-Leer cómics.

-En ropa interior.

Ambos rieron, pues esa costumbre era algo que heredaron de su padre, al recordarle, Lukas no pudo evitar sacar una foto de Lincoln con Ronnie Anne, Embarazada,a ambos se les veía muy felices, esperando a quienes en su vientre iban a llegar. Linka no pudo resistirse, al ver esa foto, abrazar a su hermano.

-Ojalá papá estuviera aquí, Lukas.-Dijo Linka con pesar.

-Si.-Dijo Lukas, También con los ánimos caídos.-Pero mientras lo recordemos con alegría, todo va a estar bien.-Dijo Lukas tratando de animar a su hermana.

-Es cierto.-Dijo Linka, separándose del abrazo.-Vayamos a casa, ¿si?

Lukas asintió, y ambos mellizos emprendieron rumbo a su casa, en un departamento de una buena vez. Aunque ellos tuvieron que vivir solos, lograron salir adelante con mucho esfuerzo, Juntos, gracias a eso, se volvieron muy unidos ambos hermanos.

* * *

 _23 años atrás, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne se habían casado, pero la boda del albino no fue la única, también la de su hermana mayor Leni con Alexander, el emperador del este, quienes tuvieron una hija: Anastasia Invansevic-Loud, nombrada en honor a la fallecida hermana menor del emperador Escarlata, la pequeña era Rubia, como su madre, y como su padre en anterioridad de que este se volviese inmortal, además de que, al igual que su padre, Anastasia tenía los mismos ojos rojo-escarlata, debido a esto, Los Louds se mudaron a Sarajevo, capital del imperio, junto a Alexander, mientras que la vieja casa Loud recibió reparaciones y remodelación al estar puesta en venta, cortesía del emperador._

 _4 Años después, Ronnie Anne estaba también esperando un bebé, fue una sorpresa que se tratara de Mellizos, pudiendo ahorrarse el deseo de Niño, Niña o que fuera sorpresa, eran ambos, un niño y una niña, los pequeños no compartían ningún rasgo físico con su madre, pero con su padre, era todo lo contrario, ambos eran de blancos cabellos, pecas y dientesitos de conejo cuando les salieron, al ver a sus bebés, a Ronnie no le importó que no guardaran nada respecto a ella, pues vinieron de su vientre, ¿como no podría amarlos solo porque no tuvieran ningún rasgo de su lado?_

 _Sin embargo, en el parto de Ronnie Anne, hubo complicaciones, Lincoln se quedó donde estaban los mellizos mientras que esperaba noticias de su esposa, ahí estaban sus hermanas, Alexander y Bobby, estos 2 por obvias razones, más una Anastasia de 4 años, cuando el doctor se presentó, Lincoln pidió que le explicaran que había pasado, la respuesta del doctor fue como una apuñalada a su corazón._

 _Ronnie Anne falleció en el parto._

 _Fue muy doloroso para Lincoln, así como para Lori y especialmente para Bobby, nadie podía entender como había pasado, pero esas cosas solían suceder, aunque tuviera la mejor salud del mundo, la muerte incluso la encontraba a ella, Pasó un tiempo para que Lincoln pudiera volver a sonreír en verdad._

 _Para honrar su memoria, Lincoln se preocupó de cuidar a Los pequeños Linka y Lukas con mucho amor y cariño, por fortuna tenía a sus hermanas y a Alexander, durante sus primeros meses de vida y posterior primer cumpleaños criaron a los Mellizos._

 _Pero en cuanto a Anastasia, había algo en su interior, algo que ya tenía muy preocupados a Leni y Alexander, desde los 2 años, Anastasia disfrutaba dibujando cosas espeluznantes, en ellas aparecían tanto Alexander, como los hermanos Loud sufriendo cualquier cosa que podría ocurrirsele, nada propio de una niña de su edad, además de que disfrutaba matando animales pequeños y guardando su sangre en frascos que acabaron descubriendo sus padres, Ni siquiera Alexander podía hacerse una idea de que y o el por qué su Hija estaba actuando de tal forma._

 _Una noche, en el cuarto de Alexander y de Leni, se oyó un grito, y los hermanos encontraron a Alexander y a Leni con heridas de cuchillos, Leni estaba agonizando mientras que el emperador estaba "Muerto" además de que alcanzaron a ver a Anastasia huir por una ventana, nunca más volvieron a saber de ella._

 _O al menos hasta ese día._

 _Lincoln estaba llevando de paseo el solo a sus hijos en un bus rumbo a Royal Woods, para visitar a sus padres que aún seguían allí, cuando salió con ellos a buscar su equipaje, cuando al voltear, el Hombre del plan vio a una chica rubia de ojos Rojo escarlata, los cuales le hicieron reconocerla, aquella niña de 4 Años ya no tenía 4, sino 19, ¿como era eso posible? aumentar su edad...espera, recordó que Alexander tenía dicha habilidad, de alguna forma, su "hija" supo imitarla. No le daba crédito a lo que veía._

 _Detrás de ella apareció un extraño ser, Humanoide, un poco más alto que Anastasia, de cuerpo que parecía hecho de cristal, su rostro parecía como una pintura de diversos colores y desparramada en todo el rostro, como si no lo tuviera, y vestía algo similar a un gladiador romano. Tenía la habilidad de convertir a los que no eran Usuarios Stand, en "Marionetas" que seguían todo lo que les ordenara Anastasia._

 _-Hola, Tío Lincoln.-Dijo Anastasia de forma bastante maliciosa.-¿que pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? HA HA HA HA.-Rió la Rubia escarlata._

 _-¿A...Anastasia?-Decía Lincoln, incrédulo._

 _-¿Te gusta? Sabrás que mi padre también tenía la habilidad de cambiar su edad biológica, y yo averigüé como lo hacía, y ¡Presto! Cuerpo de joven de 19 años entrando!_

 _-¿Que quieres?-Dijo Lincoln invocando a su Stand "Star Platinum"_

 _-No haría eso si fuera tú.-Advirtió Anastasia cuando una "persona" Llena de "pintura" que venia del stand de Anastasia tenía a los pequeños Linka y Lukas.-No querría que mis primitos sufrieran las_ _consecuencias de su padre y prima mayor.-Se burló con malicia._

 _-¡SUÉLTALOS AHORA MISMO!-Grito el albino encolerizado y a la vez, asustado por sus hijos._

 _-Pues tu no te atrevas a mover a tu estúpido stand o verán.-Advirtió Anastasia._

 _-¿Que es lo que quieres?-Quiso saber Lincoln._

 _-Es sencillo.-Dijo Anastasia al momento que chasqueó los dedos y Lincoln sintió el más terrible de los dolores, ¿la razón? el Stand de Anastasia le había clavado su puño convertido en un cuchillo de cristal en su cintura, haciéndolo caer y su stand comenzó a verse transparente._

 _-Adiós, Tío.-Dijo Anastasia antes de que el "Muriera"_

 _Sin embargo cuando ella procedió a retirarse junto a los que había "convertido" gracias a su Stand "King Diamond", sintió que no podía moverse, es entonces cuando una chica Rubia le quitó a los Mellizos y salió corriendo._

 _-¿M...Mamá? ¡Imposible!-Decía mientras se liberaba de esa "fuerza" que la había inmovilizado.-¡Te maté junto con mi padre!_

 _-Te equivocas, cuando nos atacaste aquella noche, usé la habilidad de mi stand, "I Need a Hero", es que puede vaciar la conciencia y cuerpo del individuo, lo que le permite sobrevivir a heridas mortales.-Dijo Leni cuando apareció a su lado, un ser de mismo verde marino que su blusa, era femenino, similar a un hada, con halas color rojo rubí, con un vestido de hojas, que hizo desaparecer a ella, a Lincoln y a los mellizos pero antes dijo.-Anastasia...Detente por favor...No tienes que hacer esto._

 _-¡¿NO?! LO HAGO PORQUE PAPÁ ERA UN DÉBIL, ¡TODOS SON DÉBILES! DEBIÓ USAR SU PODER DE DIOS PARA GOBERNAR EL MUNDO, HACER QUE LOS HUMANOS SE ARRODILLEN ANTE SUS PIES, PERO EN VEZ DE ESO, PREFIRIÓ VIVIR CON DÉBILES COMO TU, MAMÁ.-Gritó furiosa y, aparentemente, fuera de si._

 _Leni solo bajó la mirada entonces finalmente desapareció junto a su familia, y su Stand._

* * *

Al llegar a su departamento, en el quinto piso, Linka y Lukas fueron a su armario que ambos compartían y se cambiaron a sus ropas casuales, ambos usando blusa y camisa naranja respectivamente, además de falda y pantalones azules, en cierto modo vestían casi iguales, salvo porque ambos eran del sexo opuesto.

Cuando terminaron de darse una cena tras un rato de cómics en ropa interior por parte de Linka y álbum de fotos por parte de Lukas, que deseaba ser reportero o periodista, vieron que dejó de llover.

-Hey, Lukas.-Dijo su hermana.-¿Y si salimos al parque?

-Claro, ¿por que no?

Con esa iniciativa, ambos se pusieron sus abrigos, ya que después de la lluvia venían las heladas, y emprendieron rumbo al parque, una vez que salieron, a un par de calles más adelante, no se dieron cuenta de que una figura desconocida desde la azotea de uno de los edificios los estaba observando, sus ojos rojos y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro con malicia.

-Voy a divertirme un rato, ¿que opinas "King Diamond?-Preguntó la usuario Stand a su Stand.

-Eliminemoslos.-respondió.

Fue entonces que la figura se aproximó de incógnito hacia los mellizos.

Ellos, por otra parte, se quedaron sentados en una banca en medio de la plaza que estaba siendo poco circulada en esos momentos, los mellizos Linka y Lukas siguieron admirando aquella foto de su padre y de su madre embarazada en ese entonces, Lukas miraba con nostalgia y tristesa, Linka también, pero esta dejó caer algunas lágrimas.

-Papi...

-Linka.-Dijo su hermano.-Por favor, no llores, sé como te sientes, pero créeme, yo, igual que tu, tengo fe en que veremos a papá de nuevo, Además, mientras nos tengamos.-Agregó tomando a Linka de las manos.-Nada nos impedirá avanzar en lo que queremos, Linka.

Ante ese acto de afecto, su gemela no dudó en ir a abrazarlo.

-Gracias, Lukas.-Respondió mientras tenía su rostro enterrado en su pecho.-Se que puedo siempre contar contigo.

-Ni lo menciones, Hermanita.-Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras la abrazaba.-Sabes que yo siempre te apoyaré, ya que tu siempre me has apoyado a mi.

-Awww, que conmovedor.-Dijo Maliciosamente aquella chica que los estaba observando, los Mellizos sintieron el peligro al verla, pero les costaba reconocerla, pues eran solo bebés en ese tiempo, mientras, varias "personas" armadas con pistolas, escopetas y metralletas emergían de las sombras detrás de aquella chica rubia de ojos Rojo-Escarlata.-Y esos momentos hacen que me den ganas de vomitar, HA, Ha ha ha.

-¿H-Hay algún problema, señora?-Preguntó Linka estando atenta ante algún movimiento brusco o en falso, eso podría ser fatal para los mellizos.

-Hhmmm, si.-Dijo La rubia de 23 años.-Hay un problema: Ustedes 2, muertos, en el suelo, ahora.

Chasqueó los dedos y se abrió fuego, sin embargo, los mellizos lograron agacharse antes de que les llenaran los cuerpos de plomo.

-No podrán ocultarse durante mucho tiempo! "KING DIAMOND"-Gritó Anastasia, invocando a su Stand.

-RIP AND TEAR.-Gritó Lukas.

-FINAL FANTASY.-Gritó Linka.

Entonces los Mellizos se pusieron en posición defensiva frente a Anastasia, detrás de Lukas, apareció una figura esquelética con una capa con capucha, debajo no llevaba nada y tenía una espada envuelta en fuego, mientras que, detrás de Linka, había una figura Humanoide de piel Pálida-rosa, Femenina, capa roja, falda y cabello verde, con una espada similar a la De Cloud.

"Final Fantasy" Tomó su espada y acabó de un corte, a los "soldados" de Anastasia, mientras que "Rip and Tear" fue al ataque contra "King Diamond" el cual convirtió su brazo en una espada y se defendió del ataque de "Rip and Tear"

-GIAX, GIAX, GIAX, GIAX, GIAAAAAAAAAAX.-Gritaba "Rip and Tear" mientras se abatía a duelo contra "King Diamond" el cual entonces usó su habilidad de pinturas, la cual consistía en volver el suelo líquido bajo sus oponentes y estos quedaran atrapados.

-¡Rayos, Linka!-Dijo Lukas.

-¡Lo sé, Hermano, "FINAL FANTASY"!-Gritó la mechones blancos, comandando a su Stand.

Entonces la Stand creó un destello de Luz que sacó a Los mellizos del suelo derretido por la pintura de "King Diamond" y los teletransportó a suelo sólido.

-Grrrr, ¡AHORA "KING DIAMOND!-Exclamó Anastasia con furia.

Entonces "King Diamond" nuevamente arrojó pintura de diversos colores contra los Stands de Linka y Lukas, se reveló que la pintura quemaba como ácido.

-¡AAAHHH!-Gritó Lukas de Dolor.

-¡AAAHH, MIERDA, ESTE STAND ES MUY BUENO, AAAAAHHH!-Gritaba Linka mientras ambos se retorcían por el dolor.

-Ahora! ¡MÁTALOS!-Gritó Anastasia.

-¡Mueran!-Gritó "King Diamond" arrojando más pintura contra sus enemigos, pero Linka y Lukas lograron esquivarlos a tiempo a pesar del dolor, Rápidamente se pusieron de pie.

-¿Que hacemos, Hermano, ese Stand es muy poderoso?

-Tendremos que escapar, "Rip and Tear" Ya sabes que hacer.-Dijo Lukas a su Stand.-Linka, Cúbrete los ojos tu y tu Stand

El esqueleto asintió y se elevó a los cielos, entonces comenzó a hacerse un ovillo como si estuviera preparando algo, Mientra que Linka se tapa, Anastasia y "King Diamond"

-AHORA!

A lo que Lukas terminó de gritar, "Rip and Tear" Creo un destello de Luz seguido de un pulso que derribó a los 3 Usuarios Stand, dejando a Anastasia cegada con un terrible dolor en sus ojos.

-La habilidad de mi Stand, "Purificación" consiste en crear una onda expansiva con una Luz que deja ciegos temporalmente a los oponentes con un terrible dolor, Rápido, Hermana.-Dijo Lukas extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.-Tenemos que irnos.

-Claro.-Dijo tomando la mano de su hermano y huyeron.

-AAAAAAAHHHHH!, HIJOS DE PUTA.-Gritaba Anastasia en el suelo.-¡LOS MATARÉ A LOS 2!-Juró.

* * *

Mientras tanto, En el Hospital de Royal Woods, en una sala estaba una muchacha Rubia y su esposo, un hombre Bosnio de largo cabello plateado y ojos Rojos, en la camilla que estaban viendo estaba un muchacho de cabello blanco nieve y pecas en coma, había estado un par de años en coma tras un incidente en el pasado, cuando de repente, una onda expansiva hizo temblar la sala, haciendo que las luces parpadearan un poco.

-¿Que fue eso, Alex?-Preguntó Leni sorprendida.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea usual.-Dijo Alexander.

-AAH!-Gritó el chico al levantarse de golpe de la cama, asustando a Leni y Alexander.-Uff...

-¡Lincoln!-Dijo Leni, abrazándolo.-Despertaste al fin.

-¿Que?-Quiso saber Lincoln.

-Estuviste en Coma por un par de Años, desde entonces, tus hermanas y amigos venían cada semana a verte.-Dijo Alexander.-Me alegra también que hayas despertado, Lincoln.-Dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Creímos que jamás despertarías.-Dijo Leni, derramando lágrimas de alegría.

-Yo...yo estaba con...¡Linka, Lukas! ¿Mis hijos? ¡¿Donde están?!-Quería saber, preocupado.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Leni.-Mi "I Need A Hero" los Mandó a un lugar seguro para que crecieran a salvo.

-¿A donde los enviaste todos estos años, Leni?

-Japón.

-Bueno, No importa.-Dijo Lincoln.-Voy a conseguir un pasaporte, Debo encontrarlos.

-Espera.-Dijo Alexander.-Acabas de despertar, primero necesitas descansar.

-Yo le diré a las demás que despertaste, no te preocupes.-Dijo Leni, poniendo sus manos sobre las de su hermano.-Los encontraremos.

-E...Esta bien.-Dijo, Pero aún mostrando preocupación por sus hijos.

* * *

 ** _FIN_**

 _Loud House Bizarre Adventures: Rip and Tear & Final Fantasy Vs King Diamond._

 ** _By:_** _RCurrent_

* * *

 _He aquí, mi pequeño dedicatorio a MontanaHatsune, hiciste unas cuantas historias cortas o partes dedicadas a mi, así que quería devolverte el favor, y aquí lo tienes. Ojala les guste a todos los que vean esto, me esforcé en escribir esto, en especial si a ustedes también les gusta Jojo Bizarre Adventures :)_

 _No tengo mucho que decir, solo que es un One-shot, nada más, y que sea de su agrado._

 _Sin más que decir, me despido._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS._


End file.
